Inflamed Arachena
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★ |image = N/A |titles = Fire Spider 火蜘蛛 |names = Flame Arachena |species = Temnoceran |habitats = Dunes, Everwood, Volcanic Hollow |size = Middle |relations = Arachena, Facade Arachena |move = Flaming Hair Cloud |elements = Fire |ailments = Fireblight Paralysis Webbed |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = dancnbna }} Inflamed Arachena are a fiery subspecies of Arachena. Physiology Their hair and crest is reddish-brown and their exoskeleton is bright red. Compared to normal Arachena, Inflamed Arachena are larger in size. In rage mode, the hair and crest glow a flaming red. Ecology Inflamed Arachena are mid-level predators that will go after almost any prey. They are intensely territorial, though they do not stray far from their webs. Their obsession with their hard-to-spin webs can sometimes lead to them starving to death rather than abandon their web. They warn potential threats by hissing loudly and arching their back. There is a thin line between backing down and committing to a fight with an Inflamed Arachena, so extreme caution must be taken if one is sighted. Females usually do not wander unless they have lost a territorial bout or they need to migrate, while males are usually nomads. Meetings between the opposite sex usually do not end well for the male. Males are typically killed before they can establish peace, and even if successful, they must mate quickly before the female loses her patience. The female lays her eggs near her normal territory and, unlike regular Arachena, guards them fiercely until they hatch. At that point, they don't care anymore. An Inflamed Arachena's childhood is a very, very rough one. The hostile environment is already a challenge, but the mother will eat her young without a care and baby Inflamed Arachena will easily do the same to each other. Most young Inflamed Arachena only survive if they can escape their family. If they survive to adulthood, they become the meanest, foulest-tempered Temnocerans this side of Harth. Inflamed Arachena are easily capable of taking down threats above their weight class, though top-level monsters such as Rathalos, Deviljho, Diablos, Monoblos, Rajang, Brute Tigrex, Uragaan, Seregios, Rust Duramboros, Blazotiek, Agnaktor, Stygian Zinogre, Auryiss, Glavenus, and Gravios can prove difficult to handle. Inflamed Arachena dwelling in desert regions constantly fear the Pyraxxa, their main predator. Behavior Inflamed Arachena are infamous for their hostility. Inflamed Arachena are known to violently attack any perceived threat, real or not. Their intensely territorial nature often results in clashes between other monsters. Wandering Inflamed Arachena may have been displaced from their homes, and these highly tempestous specimens will attack savagely at the slightest provocation. When enraged, they lock their attention to the offender and will attack relentlessly until they are scattered across the landscape. While females are more known for their aggression, the smaller males live harder lives and can be just as fierce. Abilities When enraged, Inflamed Arachena's claws and fangs become heated, allowing them to deal fire-element damage. It has a noticeably higher threshhold before becoming enraged, but moves faster and deals much more damage than normal Arachena when in rage mode, and takes longer to return to normal. It also has higher stamina. Habitat Inflamed Arachena inhabit volcanoes and deserts, plus the Everwood. They are usually diurnal. Quests G-Rank Guild Attacks (Under construction) Element/Status * ✖ * ★★★ * ★★ * ★★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★ * ★★ Weak Points *Head: ★★ / ★★★ / ★★★ *Abdomen: ★★★ / ★★ / ★★★ Breakable Parts *Head (1) - Broken crests. No reward. *Head (2) - Chipped fangs. Rewards Fangs, Crests, or Shells. *Claws - Broken tips. Rewards Claws. *Back - Large bald patch on back. Rewards Hairs and Silk. Weapons Inflamed Arachena weapons include Long Sword, Sword and Shield, Dual Blades, Hunting Horn, Lance, Switch Axe, Insect Glaive, Light Bowgun, and Bow. These weapons typically have above-average raw, great Sharpness, some Fire element, and two slots, at the cost of negative Affinity. A solid choice for a mid-G-Rank Fire weapon, though outclassed by the Rathalos weapons. Armor Blademaster *Defense: 600-790 * +15 * -10 * 0 * -15 * +10 *Skills (G Rank): Adrenaline +2, Guts, Heat Cancel, Item Use Down Gunner *Defense: 360-475 * +15 * -10 * 5 * -15 * +15 *Skills (G Rank): Adrenaline +2, Guts, Heat Cancel, Item Use Down Carves Notes *Its bites and slashes inflict Fireblight when it is in rage mode. *When in rage mode, its claws become wreathed in fire and it huffs flames. *In-game, all Inflamed Arachena encountered are female. *When low on stamina, Inflamed Arachena's movements slow down and it falls over when lunging. Its hair turns black and it slowly huffs smoke. *Wounding its mouth and claws reduces the Fire element damage it deals. *Arachena will prey on Kelbi, Apceros, or Slagtoth, or eat from a carcass to restore stamina. *Destroying an Inflamed Arachena's web while it is in the same area causes it to enter rage mode. *When low on health, Inflamed Arachena will retreat to its web to sleep. *Inflamed Arachena does not primarily target the Hunter who posted the Quest. *Inflamed Arachena's roar requires Earplugs to block. *Inflamed Arachena can be infected by the Frenzy Virus. Trivia *Inflamed Arachena was originally based on the Mexican red knee tarantula, which explains the colors and desert habitat, but didn't have fire powers. It was later made fire element to fit its temper and to be a foil to Halation Arenaea. Category:Monster Creation Category:Temnoceran Category:Large Monster Category:Subspecies Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Paralysis Monster Category:Webbed Monster Category:Dancnbna